


The Dragon And The House of Skeletons

by Silverashchaos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, More tags to be added, Multi, Reader Is Hella Old, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a dragon, Reader-Insert, reader is not human, reverse-harem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverashchaos/pseuds/Silverashchaos
Summary: You finally return home after being away for several centuries only to find.... That Skeleton Monsters have taken over your home!This was inspired by Tyrant_Tortoise and their story Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady and i suck at descriptions.... and tagging.





	The Dragon And The House of Skeletons

 Trudging up the last of the old cobblestone steps as a tired yawn escapes your lips, not even bothering with trying to cover your mouth at the moment. Though when your golden eyes closed from said yawn you end up tripping on the last step and stumbling up to the front door, almost face planting it, yeah thats the last thing you need at the moment. Sleep was something you were wishing for oh so badly at this point. It had taken nearly a week of constant travel to get back home and the sun had long sense set behind the mountains. Wrapping a pale hand around the door handle as your magic quickly works to re-wrap itself around the old house, the magic working its way into the old wood and stone of the house to repair any decay from the many years of neglect. The old house seems to sigh softly as your magic settles, but not before it unlocked the front door for you.

Turning the handle and finally stepping inside, your tired golden eyes easily seeing through the darkness of the entry way. But your tried mind quickly fails to notice the line of boots by the door as you closed it behind yourself and dropping the large duffle bag in your other hand onto the floor. Turning and moving into the living room, your body flops tiredly onto the closest couch. Though that seemed to been a mistake sense you didnt exactly fit on it, something you dont bother with trying to fix as your feet and legs seem to be hang off of the edge of it. However, the couch felt like heaven to your tired body and sleep was rather quick to claim you as a tired mumbled leaves your lips.

Though you did very briefly wonder if your old couch had ever been _this_ comfortable.

* * *

 

Golden eyes groggily crack open to not only the morning light but to the sound of one voice trying to whisper and other not really trying to keep their voice down in the slightest. A irritated huff quickly leaves your lips as you start to sit up from your curled position on the small couch that you had slept on for the night. You would much rather keep sleeping but with the presence of others that wasnt going to happen. Half asleep and mind riddled with exhaustion from travelling for weeks without much rest has left you weary and irritated. However, it was only now as you turn your head to glare daggers at the two, that you realize that there are people in your home and judging by the scents that you are only now noticing as well, say that they have been living here for a while.

The voices had long sense stopped and now a heavy silence falls in the room. Your golden eyes narrow as you took in the appearance of the two.... Skeletons?

Wait _what_?

Your hand quickly came up to rub the sleep from your tired eyes before returning your gaze back to them, yup those are skeletons alright. Your brows furrow for a moment before you suddenly remember that Monsters had surfaced maybe 4 or 5 years ago. Man exhaustion really was messing with your mind if you only just remembered that world changing event.

“ _What never seen a skeleton before human?”_ The one that had been talking louder practically hissed out at you. The glare you had before returns in full force but now it was only directed at the snarling skeleton. He looked like he just came out of some goth store with all of the black and red clothes he was wearing. The coat he wore seems to be too small, that or its a style choice, it stopped half way down his torso and the sleeves however, came down to his wrists. A red turtle neck sweater with what looks like a black dog collar around his neck and a star pendent necklace that hangs down half way down his torso. Black pants with a bandage or some cloth wrapped around his left thigh and black boots. The fur hood was drawn over his skull, casting a shadow over his face, a single red eye light in his left socket glaring back at you. Cracks run down his left eye socket and a crack ran up on the right side, there also appeared to be red bags under his eyesockets. With his mouth drawn back in a silent snarl you can easily see his rows of sharp teeth.

“ _Only in the ground and dont call me human”_ You hissed actually hissed at him once you finished speaking. This earned a look of surprise from the two skeletons sense the hiss you had made sounded completely in-human. Like a wild animal that was pissed off was probably a good as any description to the sound that came from you. Quickly the edgy skeleton recovers from his surprise and moves to lunge at you. However, the other moved faster and put a stop to that by grabbing him by the arm and dragging him back.

Getting up from the couch and to your feet, you took the opportunity to get a good look at the other skeleton. But you quickly pause when you see just how much the two looked alike. Were they twins or something? He had the _same_ cracks on his skull. Hell he had similar clothes on. His coat sleeves ended at his elbows and the turtle neck he wore was a off white colour. He seemed to have the same pants and boots, just with out the cloth wrapped around his leg. It was now that you notice that they both have circular holes in their hands.

“ _Echo I will handle this. Go get the others.”_ The non edgy said as his white eye lights had whipped over to glare at the other, who you are assuming at this point is called Echo. _**“Now”**_   He growled out as Echo went to snap back at him. Echo pauses for a moment before ripping his arm out of the others hold and walks off towards the stairs, well more he more like stomps off.

Your golden gaze follows Echo as he went up the stairs before returning back to the other skeleton, who was also watching his doppelganger leave. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat, he turned his attention back to you.

“ _How did you get in here kid? The door was locked.”_ He questioned you as your arms moved to cross over your chest, your irritation slowly turning into anger.

“ _I walked here sense as you probably know there is no road that leads to this place. The door wasnt locked by the way.”_ You lied easily, you know the door was locked when you had arrived, before dragging a hand to point at him. _“Why are you in **my** home?”_

“ _Your home? This place was abandoned. This place was so covered in cobwebs and dust that it took us weeks to get it clean!”_   He growled out at you, his hands leaving the confines of his coat pockets and balling into fists.

“ _That tends to happen when you have been away for a long time.”_ You pause to take a calming breath and run a hand through your [H/C], there was no pointing in fighting, not right now when you feel like your dead on your feet. Your tried of fighting anyways.  _“Listen Im not going to kick guys out. This place is practically big enough to hold a small army. I just didnt expect anyone to find this place when its in the middle of the bloody mountains that is nearly 6 hours away from the nearest town.”_ Your words seemed to have calmed him, his shoulders dropping from him relaxing his body.

“ _Okay, okay. Sorry for how i was acting.... I was worried you were going to kick us out and im used to... Uh humans being real shitty towards us.”_   He explained before moving closer and offering a bony hand to you. Really you understood of where he was coming from, you have seen how many humans treat Monsters. Hell humans bearly seem to stand each other.  _“Names G. The one I sent away is called Echo”_   You took his offered hand as you told him your name with a tired smile on your lips. Though G was quickly to take his hand back as if you had burned him, which was possible sense your body temperature on average ran well over 100 degrees Celsius. A mix of surprise and concern crosses G's cracked skull, but before he could get a word out, a voice came from behind you.

“ _So this is why Echo is up in a tizzy”_

Spinning around in surprise from the voice that came behind you, your golden eyes widen as you see just how close the new skeleton was to you.

When did he get there? Your sure that you didnt see him come down the stairs. Did he come through the front door?

You quickly muttered out a small greeting to the new skeleton while taking a half step back so he wasnt so close to you and that you wouldnt have to crank your neck just to look at him in the face. Only now you realize the height difference between you and the skeletons. G and Echo are about the same height maybe with Echo being a few inches taller then G, both skeletons being over 6 foot 5, maybe pushing almost 7 feet. This new skeleton however seemed to stand taller then the other two, easy enough being over 7 feet.

He looked too much like G, the same scars and eye lights, but he dose have a scar on his right cheek that extends down to his jaw. Clothing wise he looked rather sharply dressed when compared to G and Echo but....

He looked like he just stepped out of the 1920's or 1930's with his clothes. A white dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, accompanied with a red tie, and a burgundy vest over top of it. Black gloves cover his hands, though your certain at this point that he too has the same holes in his hands. Black dress pants and black dress shoes to complete his attire.

“ _So why is there a human? Thought this place is so far out no one would know about it”_ He questioned G while his eye lights stay trained on you.

“ _I own this place actually and before you even ask or assume things im not kicking you guys out.”_ You quickly spoke before G had a chance to say anything. Surprise quickly over takes the skeletons skull as his eye lights quickly flick over to G as the other moved to stand next to you.

“ _Huh, that so? The others call me Don. Whats your name Doll?”_ Don asked with a small chuckle of amusement leaving his lips. You quickly blurt out your name, irritation evident in your voice at the nickname Don has already given you. Which in turn only got you another chuckle as his gloved hand came up and quickly ruffled your hair. A whine mixed with a hiss quickly erupted from your throat as Don walked away with a grin.

“ _I will see ya later Doll, got work to do..... Lets just hope the others dont kill ya first.”_ Don muttered out the last part. If you had been a human you wouldnt have heard his slightly disturbing words. You watched Don as he leaves through the front door but not before stopping next to G and mutter something to him. As soon as the door closed you return your attention back to G.

“ _Just how many of you guys are living here?”_

“ _Uh there's 7 of us... But uh one just kinda stays in the woods, he dosent come out very often. His name is Guts. Im surprised really that you didnt run into him out there.....”_

Welp that was just ominous as fuck.

Though that dose explain why it felt like you were being watched last night when you made your way through forest. You guess that you will just have to keep a eye out for Guts in the future when you wonder through the forest. 

The sound of several sets of foot steps coming down the stairs draws your attention away from G and the growing air of awkwardness. The first to come into view was a still a very unimpressed Echo, his arms crossed over his chest as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Echo spares you a glance before a tsking sound comes from him, his head turning to glare at G now, even as he stops to stand next to the other.

_"Pray's not here and she is not staying here G"_ Echo growled out as his glare returns to you once again. 

The next to come into view was. Oh look another look alike. 

However, this skeleton unlike the others has a very noticeable difference between him and others. His left cheek seemed to have been torn open to reveal his teeth. The old wound dosent look like it bothers him from just looking at him, though you could be wrong and hes just good at hidden it. But something about him screamed at your instincts to be careful around him, cold blood killer is what screamed at you the most. His white eye lights held no warmth, no kindness that many monsters have. Unlike Echo you could feel the danger that he could become if he decides to turn on you. His clothes by far was also different from the others. White trench coat with the hood drawn up and over his skull, the coats sleeves came down to his elbows, a brownish red turtle neck, black pants and black boots. Your golden eyes for a moment did pause on his hands, they too had holds in them but the phalanges of his hands were black. His hands remained by his side as his cold eye lights fixated themselves on you, besides moving off to the right side so he was still by the stairs, the skeleton did and said nothing.

Another set of foot steps draw your gaze from the possible murderer by the stairs to the next skeleton to join the shit show.

To say the least he was far different from the others, he appeared so different that it if you werent looking for it you would have missed the traits that all of the skeletons seem to have. He still had the same scars by his gold eye lights and the holes in his hands, that seems to be outlined by some gold plating. The most striking about this skeleton monster was his bones, they are a dark grey, charcoal in colour. It was like someone had lite his bones on fire and let him burn until his bones were charred. Another striking thing about him was that his teeth are golden and seemed to be nothing but fangs. What looked like a golden skeletal dragon tattoo of sorts wrapped around his skull with its maw open and surrounding his right eye socket. Like with the other skeleton you felt your instincts kick in once again, warning you to be wary of this skeleton as well. His clothes seemed to suit him well, a purplish black coat with fur lining around the collar that came up to almost cover his mouth. The coat on the left sleeve was cut off at the elbow with the right sleeve was intact still.  Black leather pants and black hunting boots. Your own golden eyes narrow at him as he seems to sneer at you. He didnt move too far off from the stairs, choosing to stand on the opposite side that the other skeleton was stand on. 

G calling out your name finally pulls your attention from the two skeletons by the stairs.  _"There's another of us but it seems he has left already. The skeleton on the right is Skulls and the other is Hunter"_ G spoke quickly, seeming to be slightly nervous. Your eyes drag back to Hunter and Skulls as you heard a scoff. You werent sure how but Hunter looked far more pissed then Echo did about your presence. 

What the hell is that guys problem?

_"Hello,  its nice to meet-"_

_"Oh cut your bullshit human!"_ Hunter was quick to cut you off with a snarl. A growl of your own was quick to rumble in your chest from not only his attitude but from also being cut off. 

_"Now listen here you fucking bag of charred bones!"_ Your voice came out in a hiss, your anger clear in your voice.  _"Dont fucking call me human, my name is [Y/N]! Use it or im going to fucking take that head of yours and throw it off the gods damned mountain! This is my territory and i will not be threatened away by the likes of you."_ You had to actively fight with yourself to keep your body from turning right then and there to make good on your word. 

The room seemed to be in stunned silence from your out burst. To be honest you didnt care that much, you were much too tired to give a flying flip. 

_"I like her. She can stay for all i care"_ Much to your surprise it was Skulls that had spoken. A ghosting of a smirk was on his lips before he turned and walked back up the stairs, apparently he was done with this situation once he got his two cents in.

_"I dont like it but fine she can stay, might liven things up in this dull place"_ Echo huffed out before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Okay now you were confused, why in hell did Echo go from you not being allowed to staying to, well that? 

Your eyes flicked over to G as he stands there smirking at Hunter.  _"Too bad Hunter, your out voted. 4 to 1, [Y/N]  gets to stay."_  G said sounding smug as ever. Hunter however glares daggers at you while baring his teeth at you just a bit more then before. It was only a second later that he vanishes before your eyes and leaves G and yourself in silence.

“ _So G has anyone managed to break into my room and study down in the basement?”_ You questioned after what felt like a few awkward moments of silence from the events that had unfolded. G eye sockets seem to widen a fair amount in surprise.

“ _Thats what's behind that damn door?! Bloody hell, we tried for weeks to get that damn door open! Everything we threw at it including magic only got thrown back at us.”_ G threw his hands in the air in exasperation, earning a chuckle from you. Quickly you tell him that the door had been sealed with old magic to keep people from breaking into it while you were gone, sense you know you had a massive collection of books that were very old and in some cases very powerful. 

While explaining this to him your feet carried you out of the living room and down the hall, all the way at the end of the hall was the door to the stairs to the basement. You hear G quickly following after you, along with another set of foot steps that you were assuming was Echo at this point. As you open the door you practically jumped down the stairs in your excitement. You only pause for a moment to glance around at the changes in the basement.

Seemed more like a work shop down here now, more so with a massive machine tucked away in a corner with a white sheet covering it. However, that wasnt why you were down here. It only took a moment to spot the massive double doors behind some boxes. Skipping over you made quick work with the boxes and paused only for a moment to marvel at how well the double doors has held up over the years.

The massive double doors were made out of metal and was meticulously decorated with gold accents. The main thing that stood out in the heavily detailed markings on the door was the design of the center of the doors. When closed like now, it formed into a dragon with a single golden eye, it seemed one eye was missing, and golden wings behind it looked to be feathered.

G and Echo were silent behind you as they watched you approach the doors. From your neck you remove a necklace with what appears to be a golden pendent in the shape of a eye, the missing piece to the dragon carving. With a smile on your lips you insert the eye into the carving after removing it from the chain that had been attached to it and a loud chunking sound was heard before the doors began to slowly swing open. The library that came before your room was quickly revealed to you and your new roommates. From the ground to the ceiling the shelves were filled with ancient books and tombs. There were about 10 shelves in total in the room and along all of the walls was shelving for books as well. On the far end was another door, metal like the double doors but it held no decorations to it. That door lead to your room but along that wall and around the door were what appeared to be a mass collection of weapons. It ranged from swords to axes, bows and staffs and everything in between. 

Spinning around on your heel you grin practically from ear to ear at the two skeletons who seem to be in mild shock from your collection. 

_"Welcome to my personal library! "_  

 

 

 

 


End file.
